User interface options and ergonomics are important aspects of communication device design, such as two-way radio design. The ability of a radio user to rely on a handset becomes increasingly important in mission critical environments were visual and audio feedback may be impaired due to environmental factors.
It would be beneficial for a radio user to know that his or her handset is properly transmitting an audio signal. Currently, communication devices provide no such indication, and as such, the talker/user has no way of knowing that a speech message is being transmitted properly. Poor speech transmission may be caused by a variety of factors including a blocked microphone port, malfunctioning microphone transducer or improperly tuned circuit. While not all of these factors can be directly addressed by the user, just knowing that the speech transmission is not operating optimally would allow the user to attempt to correct the problem or seek alternative means of communication and submit the handset for repair.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved user interface for a communication device.